


[VID] That Is Me

by Bicklex (AnamaryArmygram)



Category: Zombi 2 | Zombie (1979)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Gore, Horror, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-26
Updated: 2008-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnamaryArmygram/pseuds/Bicklex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan's world is full of zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] That Is Me

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any quality issues: I lost my master copy, so this is pulled from YouTube.
> 
> I normally indicate what software I used to make a vid, but in this case I don't recall. It was something I was trying out and decided not to stick with.

**Clips:** _Zombie_ (a.k.a. _Zombie Flesh Eaters_ or _Zombi 2_ )  
**Audio:** "Worship Me Like a God" by The Darkest of the Hillside Thickets  
**Length:** 2 minutes, 22 seconds  
**Date:** April 2008  
**Password:** oily


End file.
